


and let my love for you burn brighter then the sun

by huhyouexist



Series: Tyzula Fluff. That's it. [1]
Category: Avatar the Last Airbender - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling and Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Morning Cuddles, No Angst is in sight, Overall just good feelings all around, Soft Azula, They can still bend tho, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, shut let me have this, their dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhyouexist/pseuds/huhyouexist
Summary: Azula and Ty Lee share a soft morning together after their Senior Prom last night.(I just wanted pure fluff for these two let me indulge myself)
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee, Zuko/Mai (implied)
Series: Tyzula Fluff. That's it. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922212
Comments: 8
Kudos: 169





	and let my love for you burn brighter then the sun

As a fire bender, Azula rose with the sun. It was ingrained into her very core from early on in her childhood that she would not waste even a second of the day lounging about. Zuko seemed to slack off in that regard, to the utter disdain of their father. If Azula was being honest, she knew that was probably why he did it.

Azula had no quarrels with it though. The fact that she was able to wake up everyday, and do more in the first few hours of the morning then any person could do during the entire day gave her immense satisfaction.

However, things changed when she woke up and found herself quite content to stay in bed and hold the sleeping girl next to her for just a few more hours.

Ty Lee. A bubbly personality that, if anyone asked, would be described as the kindest, sweetest, and most gentle soul in this cold hearted planet. She was also the complete opposite of what Azula was. Azula was cold, dangerous, and broken. She would break a persons nose if they looked at her the wrong way, and wouldn't be sorry about it. 

To put it in perspective, if Ty Lee was the sun, Azula was the moon. 

And yet, somehow, they found love with each other.

It was shocking on all of one of their parts. Azula's. She had certainly not expected to fall in love with anyone, let alone the captain of the cheerleading team that had been her best friend since childhood. Yet somehow, here she was, the night after their senior prom, cuddled together with their clothes scattered around Azula's room.

Azula recalled how magical the night had been. If it weren't for Ty Lee's presence, Azula would have been revolted by everything and everyone in that sweaty gym. Her girlfriend made it worth it though, letting Azula focus on the way they moved through the dance floor with grace and perfection, not a single care as to who was watching.

Of course, that wasn't to say Ty Lee didn't do her fair amount of teasing all night. It significantly worsened when their entire group went out for a late night dinner. Azula nearly broke when the hand that was intertwined with hers was moved to be placed on Azula's upper thigh.

Ty Lee had paid dearly for that, if the high pitched screams and moans that emanated from Azula's room all night long weren't evidence enough. 

Zuko had noticed their behavior throughout the night, and was extremely grateful that his room was far,  far away from Azula's.

Azula smiles at the thought, and redirects her attention back to Ty Lee, who had unconsciously shifted in her sleep. The brunette was wearing nothing but her underwear and Azula's dress shirt from the suit had worn to Prom. It was a major ego boost to see Ty Lee in such a way. It proved that she was Azula's, and no one else's. A big 'Fuck you.' to anyone who said Azula was incapable of love.

Now facing Azula, the fire bender had a clear view of her girlfriends sleeping face.

'She should wear her hair down more often' Azula thought mindlessly, raising her hand that rested on Ty Lee's waist to push a strand that was in Ty Lee's face back behind her ear. Then, she pressed a gentle kiss to Ty Lee's forehead, making the brunette smile in her sleep.

Azula's heart throbs at the view, and vows to do anything to protect that smile.

She's gone soft hasn't she? If anyone saw Azula right now, cuddled in bed with probably the most energetic person on Earth, aside from Aang, they would faint from shock.

Azula couldn't blame them.

They couldn't be more strange together. Really, no one could've guessed this. Okay, well, except for Mai. The three of them had known each other long enough to where they knew practically everything without even having to say a word.

At first, everyone had tried to convince Ty Lee that this was a bad idea. Azula knew she was a toxic, broken, and coldhearted person, it was no secret. She had been trying to be better though, for Ty Lee's sake. She wanted this to work, and was determined to do anything that would ensure it.

She had proven everyone wrong, because a year after Azula and Ty Lee had gotten together, they were still going as strong as the day they had officially gotten together. Ty Lee had faith in Azula, and using that faith, it fueled Azula to become the best version of herself.

The version that was able to hold Ty Lee so carelessly, so lovingly. Like she was right now.

"I can hear you thinking, Zula." 

Azula can hear the smile in Ty Lee's words, and sure enough, she looks down to see Ty Lee smiling, but her eyes still closed, trying to hold onto the last bits of sleep before they disappeared. 

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Azula responds.

Ty lee hums, curling herself closer into Azula's side, if it was even possible. "Not bad. I like it when you think."

"Good to know, I'll have to do it more often." 

A low rumble erupts from Ty Lee's chest, making a giggle surface, effectively drawing a light blush on Azula's face. "You're such a dork." She giggles.

Azula had been called many things by people. The people who hated her, which was pretty much everyone, called her a psychopath, her father called her perfect, her mother called her a monster, her friends called her toxic;

But  never , had she been called a dork.

It was nice, especially coming from Ty Lee.

"Only for you." Azula whispers.

Ty Lee finally opens her eyes, Hazel meeting chocolate brown in a gentle gaze. "You're so pretty." Ty Lee mumbles, reaching up to caress Azula's cheek lovingly.

"Yes, you are." Azula responds, making Ty Lee scoff.

"That was terrible. Try again."

"Well, I could always shove you into the mattress and make you see stars like last night. Would you prefer that?" Azula offers in such a nonchalant attitude that leaves Ty Lee's cheeks a ruby red and her gaze widening at the though.

"As... _ enticing _ , as that offer is," Ty Lee stammers, and Azula playfully licks her lips. "I'd rather just have some morning cuddles. I'm pretty sure I'm sore from last night five rounds."

"Six." Azula corrects.

"Six-" Ty Lee repeats. "-Times. Are you sure about that? I'm pretty sure it was only five."

"Want me to make it seven?" Azula smirks devilishly. 

Ty Lee squeaks, making Azula laugh. "I'm joking, darling. Although, if you want me to..." She drawls leaning in to where she could feel Ty Lee's breath on her own. "I certainly wouldn't object."

Ty Lee groans, suddenly shooting up and pushing Azula onto her back so that the brunette could straddle her. She leans forwards a bit, her hair draping around them like a chocolate brown veil. The red dress shirt was a very nice contrast against Ty Lee's peach colored skin, making Azula's gaze hungrier as the seconds go on.

"How much do you love me?" Ty Lee says huskily, and Azula answers before she can even think of an answer.

"Far more than you could ever know."

Ty Lee hums, amused. Leaning in, her lips just barely graze Azula's own. "Try me."

Azula smiled. It wasn't seductive or wicked, it was soft and proof that her next words were as pure as Azula's fire bending was blue.

"Darling," Azula starts, reaching both her hands up to wrap them around Ty Lee's neck. "If your love for me was a grain of sand, then my love for you, would be all the world's beaches."

Ty Lee smiled, approving the answer with a kiss to Azula's lips. She backed away from it far too quickly for Azula's liking though, in favor of asking her next question.

"Would you do anything for me?"

"Anything and everything." Azula replies immediately. Ty Lee smiles again, rewarding Azula with another peck before abruptly sitting up straight.

Placing a firm index finger on Azula's stomach, her mouth set into a firm line. "Then cuddle me."

Azula laughs. Genuinely laughs because of course, of course Ty Lee would get her so worked up and love crazed just to demand such a soft and loving activity.

"Anything you want, Lee." She smiles.

Satisfied, Ty Lee brings her head down to rest in the crevice between Azula's collarbone and chin. She clung to the fabric of Azula's own shirt that she had grabbed from her dresser before falling asleep. Hers was a gentle white in contrast to Ty Lee's blazing red. 

With practiced ease, Azula begins to run her hand through Ty Lee's disheveled and sleep worn hair gently. Every so often she'd pull on a tangle or knot and softly go over it a few times before it fixed itself straight.

The aroma of Ty Lee's shampoo hits her nose, and she is pleasantly surrounded in Ty Lee's scent. Such a gentle fragrance, a light strawberry scent filling the air around them until Azula finds her eyes shutting closed once more.

"We do need to get some breakfast, though." Azula mumbles into the top Ty Lee's head.

"Sleep, Azula. It's sleepy time." Ty Lee grumbles, clinging to Azula tighter as a sign that she wouldn't be getting up any time soon.

Azula smiles, and although her entire life had taught her to wake up with the sun like always, Azula was content to stay in bed. 

Besides, the sun couldn't hold a candle to the beauty of the girl she held in her arms.

"Whatever you want, my darling Lee."

Together, they drifted back to sleep, any plans they might have had for the morning washing away with the early morning tides.

**Author's Note:**

> *Slams open the door to this fandom, throws this story in your face and runs back out the door*


End file.
